Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness
'Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness is a prequel to Castlevania (aka Castlevania 64), '''both are the only Castlevania games developed for the Nintendo 64. Hacks Hacks of Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness: Fan Games Fan Games related to Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness: Fan Fiction The following fan fiction are related to the games Legacy of Darkness and Castlevania 64. Descriptions, author names, and fan fiction links are from FanFiction.net. ''See Symphony of the Night Fan Fiction (1797) See Order of Ecclesia Fan Fiction (early-1800s) See Circle of the Moon Fan Fiction (1830) Before Legacy of Darkness * The Legend of Cornell http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3683549/1/The_Legend_of_Cornell by Riddle272 - The life of a manwolf isn't always easy. Things tend to get abit more complicated, adopting a young human,the dark lord Dracula being after you and a friend betrays you. Can Cornell triumph over it all...? During Legacy of Darkness (1844) *Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness by victor-cardigan - Adapted from the game of the same name. Chronicles the quests of Cornell, Reinhardt, Carrie, and Henry. R&R if possible. Between Legacy of Darkness and Castlevania 64 *The Chronicles of Malus by Riddle272 - Malus Crescent: Child prodigy or dark lord incarnate? That decision is left up to him to decide. With the influence loved ones and even those not so loved, the boy can only be one or the other. His destiny and friend's fate hang in the balance. During Castlevania 64 (1852) * The Red Roses http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3604473/1/The_Red_Roses by The Ultimate Kai - CASTLEVANIA 64. Carrie thinks about her quest, and her stepmother. Oneshot. * Outcast: Chronicles of a lost writer Castlevania http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4473040/1/Outcast_Chronicles_of_a_lost_writer_Castlevania by Benji Himura - One writer stranded in a dangerous world where evil monsters are ready to tear him into ribbons, can he survive long enough to find his way back home? Post-Castlevania 64 Events *Castlevania Tales: Lost Blood by victor-cardigan - In the aftermath of Dracula's defeat, Reinhardt is preparing to marry Rosa. But first he must discover the horrible truth of why his brother disappeared 8 years ago. *Castlevania: The Crisis of the Belmont Clan by k6531 - aka: Belmont Philosophy; In 1855, claims on Vampire Killer: Reinhardt v Hugh v Coller v Lecarde; but some love interests get in the way: AlucardxElizabeth Bartley, HenryxCarriexHugh, RichterxShanoaxCornell, ReinhardtxRosa; also starring Charlie Vincent. *Castlevania Tales: The Rose Garden by victor-cardigan - 1856, while Reinhardt is away Rosa finds herself caught investigating the strange and macabre death of a renown botanist. But does his death point to a case of plague, murder, or worse? And what are the contents of the small black box which he protected? * CastleVania: Heir of Darkness http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2376288/1/CastleVania_Heir_of_Darkness by Zpan Sven - It’s 1856. Castlevania has been resurrected. It will take more than Henry, Reinhardt, and Carrie to stop Dracula this time. Rising from the darkness of the past, Alucard and Cornell rise to join forces with the younger generation of vampire killers. * A Second Chance http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3784783/1/A_Second_Chance by Tartarus789 - (1862) This is my first castlevania story, so please no insults! The paring in this story is Carrie X Actrise, don't like then don't read it. Thank you if you like it or have any helpful advice. Enjoy. P.S. Not Yuri * The Sacrifice by Riddle272 - This takes place 10 years after Malus' bad ending in CastleVania64. Malus kidnaps Carrie and plans to use her as a sacrifice to obtain her powers. A somewhat sequel to my other story, The Chronicles of Malus. * The Chronicles of Malus The Man by Riddle272 - As Malus grows older, the loses and experiences of Dracula's castle still haunt him. Yet by an expectant hope sent from foreign travelers, Malus makes haste towards the dark castle he vowed never to return to. * Castlevania Tales: Blood Under the Moon by victor-cardigan - More than decade after Reinhardt fought Dracula, he is living in London. Drawn to a series of murders he may find that his past his catching up with him. * Castlevania Tales: Blood of the Vampire Hunter by victor-cardigan - A letter from the past, a memo from the future, followed by a short narrative all to reinforce the importance of a vampire hunter's blood. See Resurrection Fan Fiction for Victor Belmont era (late-1800s) See Bloodlines Fan Fiction for Quincy Morris era (1897) External Links Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness at the Castlevania Wiki Category:Games